


Taste the Rainbow

by Blinding_Lights



Series: Unpleasantries [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Skittles, Stupid Boys, but with some sort of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do-" He stopped mid-sentence as he witnessed the sight before him... and well, no words can describe. Louis was lying on his bed, chest bare, save for pair of grey cotton shorts... Oh and the multiple Skittles littering his chest. "Okay, what the hell?"</p><p>Or in which Louis and Skittles shouldn't ever be put together.</p><p>A fluffy and cracky one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Second addition to my latest series, Unpleasantries. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Also a quick note, this is a repost and redo of the same story I posted on Fanfiction(.)net ages ago. So please don't go accusing me of plagiarism, this really is all mine.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Louis called downstairs. Harry sighed and pressed the pause button on his television remote. He set down the television remote on the nightstand to see what the hell his boyfriend wanted. He got up from his lounging position and pushed himself off the bed. He jogged down the stairs of their home and walked to the living room where he heard Louis.

"What do-" He stopped mid-sentence as he witnessed the sight before him... and well, no words can describe. Louis was lying on his bed, chest bare, save for pair of grey cotton shorts... Oh and the multiple Skittles littering his chest. "Okay, what the hell?"

"It was a challenge I challenged myself to do." Louis explained. "I managed to cover half of my chest but now I can't move to get the other packs or else I'll mess up the ones on me. So I called you. Help?"

"You are so stupid." Harry was quick to hide his smile.

Louis pouted exaggeratedly and whined. "That hurt Harry! I thought you loved me."

If he didn't have Skittles scattered across his chest, Louis would have crossed his arms. Harry sighed and pondered, should he help Louis? Or flip him over to mess up about ten minutes worth of work? The last option seemed more logical but he would most likely be sleeping in the doghouse. Sighing again, he took the nearest pack of unopened Skittles and quirked his eyebrow, waiting for his instructions. Louis smiled.

"Now before you start putting on the Skittles," Louis started. "You have to put them in rainbow order. From my left, start with red, then end at my right with violet. Get it? Got it? Good!"

Harry nodded and opened the Skittles pack that was in his hands then placed the Skittles in the rainbow's order, just as Louis instructed. One by one, Skittle by Skittle, every inch of the lightly tanned and tattooed chest and stomach was covered with a brightly colored Skittle. Pack after pack, it wasn't until another hour of concentration (Louis sneezed and a few Skittles were sent flying) that they were finally done.

"Thanks Haz!" Louis beamed at his boyfriend.

"Don't mention it... no but really never, ever mention this to anyone." Harry chuckled despite the absolute ridiculousness of the situation. He plants a kiss on Louis' lips before getting up to leave his boyfriend to his own devices, not bothering anymore to ask why Louis wanted to do this in the first place before Louis spoke again.

"Oh and Harry?" Louis giggled.

"Yeah?" Louis then shot up from his missionary position and the Skittles were sent flying everywhere. It was then Harry realized Louis' true intentions. An hour and a half laying on a sofa in the summers heat caused Louis to sweat, the dye from the Skittles leaking onto skin.

There Louis stood proud and tall -for y'know, "5'9"- with a rainbow on his chest, exclaiming,

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" And Harry thought he was bad at puns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also thank you for your support by giving this fanfic a kudos and/or a comment. I really appreciate it :3


End file.
